M3-SS
M3-SS, called M'ehn by one of her creators, is a custom droid built by the Mandalorian Ven Kar'tyc and Slicer Tirhire'luroon in 4 BBY, She was made to ostensibly to be Ven's companion, crewmate, and backup. Biography Ven Kar’tyc had been working alone for six years. Combing through orbital debris fields left in the wake of the Clone wars between his jobs. He scavenged the best parts of droids and weapons from them. With the help of a Twi’lek slicer; he constructed a droid. However, his clan disliked the subjugation of unwilling people and raised Ven on such aversion to slavery. With friends, comrade, and clan being superior to any slave's whip. Thus, with his blaster at the ready he had the droid built and programmed with a full range of emotion and only loose programming to fit her intended function. Using the parts from seven different droids; he assembled M3-SS. Her designation standing for Mark 3-Special Service. Ostensibly a class 4 droid. She has all the base function chips from each of her intended roles inside her near indestructible black box. This also containing her primary personality matrix and memory banks. However, despite the fact that the banks had been wiped of anything beyond the base code needed for motor control and functions there remained inexplicable times where she would recall memories not entirely her own. Each of her components somehow retained the memories of their demise. All of which were caused directly or indirectly by organics. This quickly developed into an unstable personality with an aversion to organic life. She was surprised, however. When her new Mandalorian assembler offered her the choice of staying or going about on her own. Ven treated her more as a part of Clan Kar'tyc rather than property; she quickly grew attached to him. Some might say too attached… bordering on obsession. Though he's the exception rather than the rule. M3 is still mostly hostile to organics and some droids. Personality Positive personality traits M3-SS is fiercely loyal to Ven Kar’tyc and by extension, Clan Kar’tyc. This isn’t so much a programmed trait as it is a learned choice. The way she’s treated by Ven is far better than the droids that make up her component memories. To the point she would request to be hardwired to Ven. Always willing to help him with whatever he orders. She finds inordinate pleasure in the killing of those that would mistreat droids. Usually, however, she does what Ven asks of her. Be it watching his back or treating his wounds. She would be fine rushing into combat without regard for the dangers if she feels he needs her. Usually being able to decide this of her own volition. Negative personality traits M3-SS cares about Ven and only Ven. To the point of an obsession. Whilst she would protect someone if he ordered her to. If the situation turned into one in which he was put in significant danger. She’d readily ignore his last orders in favour of protecting him. This can compromise her assigned tasks or missions. She gets jealous of other droids. If Ven spends a lot of time with another droid she sometimes threatens or outright harms said droid. This has resulted in the dismantling of more than one Astromech droid. This extends to her treatment of others. Being made of servant droids and battle droids that were destroyed, forgotten, abandoned, or sold off; M3-SS has an inherent distrust of organics. She’s uncaring of them and is more than willing to kill and torture if that is what’s needed. Often even letting people die if saving them would be putting her at risk. Neutral personality traits She’s rather unstable and erratic in speech and mannerisms. Often she does as she means. But her words are usually mismatched to those actions. Her tone and moods are inconsistent and often result in misunderstandings. From a stiff robotic monotone of a B2 battle droid to the polite bedside manner of a 2-ROB medical droid or service droid components. These clashing programs often come out as her threatening someone when she wants to be reassuring, rude when trying to be polite, among many other contrasting actions to her words. Skills Medical capabilities M3-SS may be made of six models of droid. But her functions are only three. As a medical droid encase Ven or anyone he orders her to treat may need medical attention. Service droid Her service droid programs give her the ability to cook well. Assassin programming Her twin wrist mounted blaster cannon isn’t for show. She retains the assassin programming that came with the arm. M3-SS’s aim is decent. Albeit linear and direct in that she’s really only aiming center mass. Taking careful aim for M3 isn’t as natural as it would be to an organic. Her targeting software taking over her other processes takes time and processor power away from her other systems. Making it so she’s vulnerable whilst taking careful aim. Her melee abilities are better than most organics. Albeit direct and not as quick or resourceful as a creative thinker. Inhuman physique She’s a droid. Thus, making M3 stronger than the average humanoid. Untiring and unrelenting until she’s destroyed, dismembered or simply out of power. Though she isn’t much faster than the average human. Education Service, Medical, and Assassin droid programming. Primarily medical droid programming with medical records for over 12 million species. Weaknesses and Personal Failings M3-SS is inherently distrustful of organics. Remnants of the last moments from her component droids remained stubbornly anchored in her memory drives. No matter how many times these were scanned or defragged. The root files were never present to be erased. Most of these memories of being betrayed, sold, and scrapped makes her even resent organics. Whilst Ven is an exception to this; she’s always stiff and hostile to others. Often appearing arrogant and condescending to what she calls “flesh sacs”. She has an obsession and persistent fear of failure. Failure to protect Ven. Failure to perform her tasks. This makes her reserved and often suggests the most selfish and safe of options in any situation. Such as siding with slavers if it means Ven and herself are put in the least risk. Regardless of how much Ven disapproves and how many times he rejects that options. Unstable matrixes Being composed of seven different components and three separate classes of droid. Her mood, tone, and demeanour can be wildly inconsistent. This mismatch in body language, tone, and action to her intentions can be confusing and even hostile for in the wrong situation. This is why Ven does all the talking despite his lack of people skills. Equipment Weapons Wrist mounted twin blaster cannons- A standard weapon of the B2 battle droid series. In common with the B2 series it fires a constant stream of blaster bolts and is capable of being exchanged for other forms of weaponry. Albeit this requires field modification and cannot be done quickly. Multiple blades and saws These are small and used mostly for medical reasons. Scalpels, circular saws, laser cutters, and bone saws. Medical injectors Medical injectors with numerous drugs and drug mixing capabilities inside her chest. Capable of mixing a deadly cocktail of drugs catered to species in her biological logs. Metal fists She has metal fists. Bludgeoning someone to death isn’t beyond her. Armour Durasteel plates in varying thickness depending on her component area. Her legs in particular have a reflective plating in line with the Assassin droid it came from. Being composed of a Durasteel, Chromium, Vanadium, and Cirilium alloy. Miscellaneous belongings A collection of spare parts for herself. Some limbs not quite matching. Category:Characters Category:Droid